It started on the Island
by CupcakeNinjaMonkeyXGuarVarX
Summary: This is a crossover with FF7, FFX, VP2 of course and Devil may cry. Delores and Christine have seemed to hit the jackpot as they are stranded on an island with four hot guys. coincidence? or is there a deeper darker secret as an old villian shows up...
1. It all seems perfect

1Authors Note:

hello! Christine here! This is a two author story that was started on the Highmoon Studios Forums.

It started out as just a little thing that Delores and I did, but became so much more. The beginning is kind of a fan girl fantasy but then it turns bad as.. Well Im not going to ruin this !! So here we go!!

Stuck On a Island With Hot V.G. Guys

Delores POV

''Okay so it's been three days since we got stuck on a island,'' I said out loud as I did a tally on the wall of the hut I lived in,''But who cares that we're stuck.''  
I smiled and looked at the guy that was laying on my bed smiling back at me.  
''I'm here with some very hot guys.''  
Cloud Strife got up and went to me .He then got me in his arms and kissed my forehead.  
''I don't care either. I'm stuck with you.''  
I went I was just about to kiss him when suddenly another voice was heard.  
''Excuse me Cloud but I'll like to see Delores alone'' the hot demon slayer Dante said .He was shirtless and wearing his red amulet. ''Yeah but I'm with her.''  
''Your time is up with her.''  
''Since when do I have a time limit with her?!?'' Cloud asked.  
''I said so.''

I had a feeling this was gonna lead to a fight.

Christines POV

"Hey!" I yelled, I like yelling. I am Christine by the way. Before I could say another word, delores had given me the look of 'im with the boys, ruin this and yer dead'. So I went to go see what the others were doin. It's been three days, three days... since our boat crashed. we don't know if there were any other survivors 'but im definitely not complaining'. I thought to myself as I look into the bay to see Tidus practicing blitz ball. Just because I could, I threw a kiwi at him. He gave me one of those mischievous, friendly, and 'what the hell?' looks. I just smiled back sweetly.  
"Hey what was that for?" he rubbed the back of his sore head. Hes so cute in pain!  
I looked at him with a semi glazed expression, "You should know by now! its my nature." I think he could feel I wassnt giving him my full attention. I wassnt. From the corner of my eye I spotted Rufus, a half elf.. now isnt that interesting?, sitting on a rock, gazing out into the cerulean sea.  
"what are you up to grumpy gills?" I teased.  
"Grumpy gills? You called me grumpy?" he chuckled, "Well I guess I've been a little distant I guess." I turned around to hear a loud whistle as Tidus sent a blitz ball hurdling towards us, hitting rufus square in the face.  
"Hey! You know that wassnt nice!" I scolded him, I was expecting Rufus to saw something sarcastic but he was clearly still in a daze from the blow. "what can I say?' its in my nature.'" Tidus quoted. I shot him a friendly disapproving look. He quickly lost interest in watching me "gently" shake Rufus back into reality and got back to his practice like there would be a game any time soon..  
"Thanks." he said, his rough sweet voice made me weak. he hugged me, and there we stayed. I fell asleep in his arms...

A/N well that was thrilling.. Just thrilling... God dam Delores you had so many spelling mistakes and don't use the lil forum smilies!! That totally messed me up!!!

To the readers- We will be posting chapters as Delores' and Christine's POV as a package. So yeah until one of us stops bien lazy there might be long waits for chapters. Come on Delores LeZ bOuNcE


	2. The Stand off

1A/N

Hello again everyone! Yeah This seems like such a fluffy story! Its gonna get ugly.. Soon.. Oh and authors note to author... DELORES MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS!! Jeeze, And try to spell correctly..

Delores POV

Luckily I managed to have Dante and Cloud not begin to fight. But at some point during the day I would spend time with them alone. But then they started arguing on when they should be with me. I did like this. But soon they agreed...by Cloud kicking Dante out of my hut and locking it.  
''Now peace and quiet'' Cloud said. He looked into my eyes with his oh so mako blue eyes. I smiled ran up to his arms. I felt so secure and warm in them. We then laid on the bed.  
Then the next thing is he started humming...a lullaby felt calm..  
Wait a minute..he's singing the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth!!!I loved that lullaby.  
I looked at him deeply in the eyes .He gave me a kiss on the forehead. I'm loving this moment...

Christines POV

I woke up, still in Rufus' arms. I quietly snuck away from the sleeping half-elf to join Delores on the beach. "Hey there sleepy head!" I said as cheerfully as I could. She was staring out into the sea where Tidus was taunting some turtle.  
"He is going to get bit.." she said.   
"soo... how did it go?" I asked quizingly at her.  
"how did what go?"  
"you know you were with cloud all night! Dante was in a furry and ohmost knocked me out when I said 'I don't hear anything.. yet'. im not sure he likes me anymore, but he is just soo cute when hes angry!"  
"We just held each other," she blushed, "that was all." I knew delores, and her and me both hated sluts so I knew nothing 'bad' would happen.  
"I knew, yer too good to do anything like that, its just fun to play with his imagination."  
"AHHH OWWW OWWW OHMIGAWD THAT HURTS!!" we both turned, with worried faces at first to the flailing tidus who had his arm lodged inside a turtles mouth. "EVIL TURTLE!!! STUPID TURTLE!!!! HELP!! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! HELP!" He shot us both a glance of panic and pain, but the combination on him was so comical we couldn't help but let out a little giggle under our breath. We jumped into the water and wrestled with the gentle 'evil turtle', until it released Tidus from his grip. "thanks you too, if it wassnt for you I would have been eaten alive!" he scooped delores up in his arms.  
"had no idea a turtle would be too much for you!" she teased and squealed as he dropped her into the water.  
"too much for me?" he smirked,"please! I've taken down bigger game than.. lets see.. Dante over there! I just don't have my sword," he put an arm around my shoulder, "you should see me in a real battle..."  
"did you say my name boy.." Dante seemed to peel from the shadows as he waded through the water till it was up to his knees.  
"You bet he did!" I just love to stir up trouble, "he said he has taken bigger game then yo.." Tidus rushed and body-slammed me into the water, covering my mouth. "shut up!" he whispered loudly into my ear, the feeling of him so close to my face gave me chills, but the good kind of chills, like the chills you get when you have one-too-many cans of soda and yer all twitchy. Delores must have figured out what I was trying to accomplish and she added.   
"would you like to prove him wrong?" she stood by Dante and wrapped her arm around his own. I figured Tidus needed a cheerleader too so I took the initiative and wrestled tidus off of me and put an arm around his waist. The daemon and the blonde looked strangely at each other, as delores and I had everything going according to our quickly devised plan.

It was like a good ol Mexican stand off. Dante stared at the still dazed Tidus, who seemed to not have the slightest idea what was going on. They fought to our amusement. It was a close match, but Dante had the upper hand of being much larger and stronger being part daemon than tidus. Delores went to go congratulate Dante, but I thought it was my duty to see if the looser was alright. he wassnt.  
"you alright?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. have you ever noticed that when you ask someone if they are ok, they always answer with a 'yeah' or an 'im fine'. when they really mean 'ohmigawd im in so much pain.'   
"No, I hurt all over!" that surprised me, I gave him a warm smile and helped him up.  
"you really took a beating," it was a long moment we stood there, looking into each others eyes. He was beautiful, his eyes a deep blue. like clouds in the fact that the cerulean blue seemed to hold the entire ocean in them. But unlike Rufus', his eyes did not seem to hold all the pain the world and the gods had put him through, and all the ages of longing and emptiness. They were happy eyes, innocent eyes, eyes that had seemed to only see the light.  
"Hah!" he laughed, "I've felt worse."   
"yeah and you have 'also taken on larger game' too" I teased. we laughed and laughed until tears ran down our face. it really wassnt that funny, but it just felt so good to laugh with him, to be in his company. We walked hand in hand down the path to catch up with delores and Dante. But I couldn't help the feeling that we were being watched, the two of us. at the time I did not realize it, but rufus had been watching us from a nearby tree. with his pained, saddened, beautiful eyes. 


	3. The secret spot, and Rufus' past

1Christine-

Its Chistine again, and usually on other fan fictions authors post "well didn't know it would be so popular". But I cant say that because just tonight we decided to upload our chapters...Well once again I am gonna go blah... now READ THE STORY!! WOO GO MAYO!

Delores -That was awesome!! I'm loving on what we're doing!!

Delores POV

I did feel sorry for Tidus for getting his butt whooped. But there was Dante. Once again he was shirtless and wearing the red amulet .I can see his toned out chest. I brought myself into his arms and put my face on his chest.  
''I'm making up for the time I didn't spend with you.''I said.  
Dante picked me up as if I was light.  
''Baby, you're gonna want to be with me forever once we're done having time together.''  
I gave a look of ''Okay-so-show-me-why'' to him.  
''Let me show you somewhere you might like'' Dante said.  
''Alright''  
''But first put this blindfold on''He got out a red blindfold and covered my eyes, then told me to get on his back and there he walked us to the secret spot.   
Then after what seemed a long time, I began to hear a water...A WATERFALL!!!  
''Okay take them off.''  
I quickly took it and saw a huge waterfall in front of me. I beamed at Dante for showing this spot to me and gave a huge kiss to him.(He's a good kisser by the way)  
''Does anyone know about this?'' I asked.  
''No. This can be our secret spot.''Dante went where a few wild flowers were ,got a red one and gave it to me.  
''Our secret spot''I closed my eyes and smelled the scent of the flower. I opened my eyes but...where's Dante?  
''Dante?''  
But seconds later, I felt a sudden force and I fell into the water. I swam up for air and saw a grinning Dante swim me.  
''You little...''But I never did continued it cause Dante kissed me. Whoa, he's a good kisser. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed this moment.

Christines POV

I sat alone watching delores and Dante return to camp. I had gotten hungry and was roasting a fish I caught in the river that divides the island. I was started as Rufus sat beside me. "Hey.." his voice sounded distant, like he wassnt really there.  
"Are you alright?" I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. That's when I realized that not only was there always the hint of arrogance and tenderness in his voice, but there was also suffering and sadness. "You never told me about where you came from.." He looked at me for a long time, as if debating on wether or not to tell me.  
"I came from the Forests of Spirits, in the land of Midgard. Gods rule it with an iron fist, and I? Selected to be not a real person, but a vessel for when the," his voice trailed off, and then came back with his usual sarcasm, " 'all father' Lord Odin's body begins to fade. He would use me as a new body." I looked at him with questioning eyes. His words made me want to ask him a thousand things, I think he saw my look and he continued. "They chained me up, with no hope of escape.." I broke in before he could finish.  
"They chained you!! Rufus.. Im so sorry." I tightened my grip on his shoulder. The arrogant, strong, sarcastic half-elf I once knew...at this moment...was gone, and all that remained was a broken person. He just looked at me. "Did you ever try to escape?" I cursed myself at such a absurd question. If he haddnt escaped, he wouldn't be here.  
"I had many attempts, but I only succeeded the one time," he paused and recalled a far off time. It must have been a painful memory because it looked like a tear was about to fall down his gorgeous face. I looked at my friend with as much comfort I could muster up, he smiled. "every time I was caught, a scolding wassnt enough, so they would beat me. Of course Odin's body must not have any lasting scars, so the other elves had their best mages heal my wounds before they could become infected to preserve what they called, my beauty." I couldn't argue with them. He was gorgeous. It only seemed to make him all the more handsome when a tear fell down his gentle features, catching the moons light in its fragile droplet.  
"I had no idea.." I looked into his eyes and could see the great forest in them. He pressed his finger gently across my lips silencing me from anymore 'im so sorry's.  
He leaned in close and pressed his lips against mine. It was totally perfect until...  
"AHHH HELL NO!!" Ugh the one time I wish Tidus wassnt so loud. 

A/N - oh poor Rufus... well I guess I cant say anything to the reviewers because we don't have any yet hehe.


	4. Stay with me tonight?

1A/N : delores

Aw Tidus why did you have to spoil her moment?!?Poor Rufus

Delores' POV

I didn't want to leave our secret spot but I knew we would have to return to our camp. I'm sure Cloud is wondering where I was. But we walked back slowly.  
''You're beautiful''Dante said to me as he played with my long brown hair.  
I smiled at him and gave him a kiss as a thank you.  
We got back to the camp and I saw Christine talking to Rufus so I let them be alone.  
''Well see you around'' I said to Dante''I had a good time.''  
Dante smiled and gave me a quick hug and there he went off. Maybe to get something to eat. I went to my hut and there was Cloud. He was there on my bed cleaning up his HUGE sword.  
''There you are!!'' he got up and gave me a kiss. Whoa, he's a good kisser too.  
But we continued kissing after what seemed a long time. It felt like days passed...   
Finally we parted and we looked deeply into each other's eyes. We were very pleased with each other.  
''Can we take a walk?''Cloud whispered in my ear .I could feel his warm breath go against my sensitive neck. I nodded and we walked off.

We decided to take a walk along the beach. He wrapped his arms around him and I felt so secure in them closed my eyes and let him walk us along the beach.  
''Hey let's go in the water.''I said to him,''I love to go swimming''  
He nodded in agreement and we both went into the water. I dived in and swam .I swam a bit faster than Cloud. But then he got ahead of me. Needing air soon, we both swam up.  
''Good swimming.''I said to him.  
''Not bad yourself.''  
We were quiet at first ,but then I saw Cloud with a smile. Oh how I do love his smile. Those eyes so blue...probably because he was exposed to so much mako...  
Suddenly I felt his lips pressed against mine. I didn't hesitate so I kissed him back. We parted and took one quick glance at each other. We kissed again and there we fell back into the water. So there we were kissing underwater. This so felt like a Final Fantasy moment but only it's Cloud I'm kissing ,not Tidus. Soon we both needed air and since I was in Cloud's arms, he swam us back up. I just put my arms around his shoulder, put my head against his chest and looked at his eyes.  
''We better go back.''He said,''It's getting late.''  
We swam up to the beach and walked back to the camp. Already the sun was almost gone and the sky was of the colors, pink, orange mixing with black.  
We went to my hut.  
''Let me just grab my sword and I'll be gone...''Cloud went to his sword and turned back to see me by the door.  
''How about another night you'll stay with me?''I asked him. Please say yes  
Cloud was quiet and walked up to the door and got a hold of it.  
''Was he gonna leave? I thought  
But instead Cloud closed my door and locked it. He went up to me and put me in his arms.  
''I would love to stay with you for tonight.''he replied  
''So what should we do?''Cloud asked  
I kissed him.

A/N : Christine

For the love of god delores PLEASE space yer sentences...this is my second time typing this because on accident I erased it... hell with it im not writing it all again, im gonna shorten it here.

Christines POV

Tidus stormed up to Rufus, "What are you doing with my girl?" oh yeah did I forget to mention im his girlfriend? He came to me after Delores had given him his 'no" by smashing him so hard in the gut, his grandparents could feel her knee of fury. It happened so fast I didn't have time to say 'I should probably get to know you better'. Rufus sat up.  
"What do you mean 'your girl'?" he began to stare him down, normally I would of left but I felt that this was gonna get ugly. Fast... the rest started like this. Tidus made a comment about being the real ladies man, then Rufus would make a comment about his scrawny arms and that if he tried to hold a small Asian woman, his arms would break off. That went on until Rufus made a mother comment.."Please boy, you couldn't make a woman think any thought of sexual origin even if you paid her! And as for being able to live on your own at such a young age... you probably got that way because your own mom dumped your no-good-sorry-ass!" Tidus stormed off in a rage to his hut, and Rufus went to tighten the string on his bow. Since it didn't seem like I could get a word in with Tidus, I went over to Rufus.   
"you know you remind me of a friend that I loved very much." He pondered on his words as he tested the durability of the string that was so tightly bound to his bow.  
"Really? who were they?" I looked at him, as if he was the teacher.. and I was the pupil.  
"Her name was Alicia. She is no longer with us, dam that Lezard." He cursed the name under his breath. I knew it would cause him pain if I asked him about it so I just kept silent. He stood, placing a sturdy grasp on my shoulder that guided me off my seat. He stared at me for the longest time. "Yes, you remind me of Alicia."  
It kind of made me feel a little unsettled that he was repeating her name, but I didn't care. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt like I should go, I really did, but I also wanted to stay. I finally gathered up the courage and part us, and tell him that I was feeling tired and needed to go to sleep. He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. As I laid in my hammock I thought about all that happened, and silently drifted off to sleep. 

A/N

Christine-

Sorry that was so short, unlike me to type short chapters cough Delores ...but the first time I typed it, it got deleted by accident


	5. Dantes Duel, and Enter Lezard Valeth

1A/N : delores-

I made a long one P

Christine-

Ok now in this chapter a very familiar villain to all VP fans shows his sexy face 

Delores POV

Whoa...   
That's all I can say after last night with Cloud. I'm not gonna go and say on what happened but what just happened I knew it was something special between us.  
I woke up first and seeing his arm wrapped around me once again. I love it when he's asleep. Then I also love it when I wake up to those mako blue eyes sometimes.  
I was in a very good mood today.  
Seeing the sun rising and no use going back to sleep. I got up, changed into a outfit, and went out.

The scenery in the morning was beautiful. I heard birds chirping, I can smell the cool breeze, I see flowers of all sorts of colors. I was peaceful...

''HEY BABE!!!'' yelled a voice.  
I looked at where the voice came from and saw Dante running up to me. I saw that he had his sword Rebellion in one hand and saw he had his gun straps on and so I guessed he had his guns Ebony and Ivory strapped to his back. I crossed me arms and had curiosity on my face.  
''And what are you doing up early Dante?''  
''I can ask the same with you.''Dante replied ,''I'm up cause I wanna practice my moves.''   
''Mind if I join?''  
''What if I hurt you? I don't wanna hurt you.''Dante walked up and placed a hand against my cheek.  
''I don't care. Besides I'm a pretty good fighter.''I smiled  
Dante thought for a moment.  
''Alright let's go''  
He wrapped a arm around me and we walked off.  
I walked with Dante and realized we were heading to our secret spot. After a while, I could see the sun already out and guessed the other back at camp waking.  
Once we neared to the spot, I began focusing on what we were gonna do.  
We were gonna practice our moves. And I knew I wanted to show Dante I wasn't a weak damsel in distress. Sure I liked being protected by a man and all but hey I sometimes I had to be my own superman .

Soon enough we could hear the waterfall. I loved the scene.  
''Hey ,over here'' Dante said as he got a hold of my hand and lead me over to a clear area that was of nothing but grass.  
''Alright..let's do it.''

Dante walked across the grass area leaving me at the other end. He turned around facing me. We gave each other a smile. I raised my arms up in fighting stance. He crouched a bit but then got up.  
''Hey let's make a bet'' I got up and stood.   
''Alright.''I said'' What's the bet?''  
''If I win...''Dante begin as he walked around where he was,''You get to spend the night at my hut.''  
''Alright,''I agreed,''If I win...'' I stopped .What shall I do to him ''If I win...well we'll have to see about that.'' I got back into fighting stance.  
''Hey are you sure about me that I might hurt you?''  
''Hey I'm a demon hunter.''Dante said as he got back into his fighting stance.  
''Alright.''

I quickly ran up to him first giving the first hit. He got out of the way in time and gave out a kick. I missed that too. We continued giving hits and kicks and we both keep on missing.  
This was gonna take a while... 

Christines POV

a/n now things get ugly

When I woke up all was quiet. It was a cloudy dark day. it seemed too dark to be natural. I walked outside to a horrific sight. A man in purple velvet was holding Tidus round the neck. "Where is he!!!" He held his other hand high, threatening him. The man had thin rimmed round glasses, an elegant dark purple attire, and brown hair that covered his eyes. Out of instinct I reached my "invisible" belt, that I realized was still in the tent. As I ran into my tent to fetch my guns I could hear them speaking.  
"I have no idea who your talking about man!" Tidus spat at the strange man.  
"Oh.. yes you do.." his voice became dark, "and your going to tell me, or else.."   
"I don't have to tell you anything!!" Tidus reached for his sword but was kicked down, but his second attempt was more successful.  
"Forces of the forge.." Tidus began to stand up, "Forces of the dark, heavens, and hell.." He began to raise his sword, "Wield to my command..!" He broke out into a run after him.  
"AHHH!"  
"DARK SAVIOR!!" in a flash of light, spiked formed in midair and with lightening speed pierced Tidus in all directions. I snuck up from behind...and I shot him."ahhgg!" he spun around. I quickly changed my guns for a more appropriate weapon, my ember staff. I began chanting a spell to summon greater lightening to strike him on all sides, mimicking his 'dark savior'. He spun and began to levitate, his spell book open in front of him, pages swirling around him in a controlled tornado. "Fridged Damsel!" I was consumed by cold as an ice soul flew threw me repeatedly, then I was stuck... frozen where I stood. Delores and Dante were walking up the path when they saw my frozen form.  
"you bastard.." Delores mused to herself. She ran at him with her sais, piercing him in the heart, and dodging a blow to her head. He knocked her to the ground  
"Forces of the forge.." He held her in place with his purple gaze.(he has purple eyes BTW).  
"Delores!!" Dante screamed! Cloud came out of his tent in a rush. "Forces of the dark, heavens, and hell..." Cloud reached for his sword and charged towards the man. "DARK SAVIOR!" before the pikes could pierce her, Rufus, who seemed to know this spell, wisped her from where she sat and into a nearby tree. Cloud and Dante continued to try and attack the necromancer with no real success. Being hit several times with lesser spells than Dark Savior.  
Rufus leaned so close to her ear, "Stay here.. you do not stand a chance." She nodded and he jumped down. The strange man locked his eyes on Rufus.  
"AHHH.." he mused at his former travel companion, "Rufus, how has it been Being the new King of Valhalla..?" Every one looked at him, even me stuck in my form looked at him. Tidus, reared up in pain to look at this 'king'. "Oh? you haven't told them?" Rufus swayed his arms to the left, causing a double bladed sword to appear. "I see you Wield Gugnir, although you are so unfit to use it. Im just glad with the last moments of my possession I could slay your beloved, like you took my beloved Lenneth from me! You.. Will.. PAY!" his voice was so cold and full of venom that it sent chills down my spine.  
My body was going numb, 'the ice is starting to crystalize my blood' I thought to myself, 'I don't have much time..'  
"AHHH!" Rufus lashed Gungnir at the levitating man, he unsuccessfully tried to dodge and a large gash was left in his chest.  
"Forces of the forge, forces of the dark, heavens, and hell, wield to my will."   
"you will die you bastard! go back to whatever crap hole you crawled out of!"  
He only smirked and continued his spell. "DARK SAVIOR!" it struck Rufus head on, knocking him to the ground. "Foolish god," he smirked again, "FOOLISH MORTALS! From this day on, you shall all fear the name.. Lezard Valet!" He teleported into a flash of dust and light. Rufus got off the ground weakly.  
"–normalize.." he murmured and pointed to me as I, on the verge of unconsciousness, was unfrozen. With the last of his stregenth he ran and caught me. I ran to Tidus' side, he was bleeding heavily, and his breaths were short and rough.   
"Guess, we showed him.. " he smiled. His smile always made me weak. He coughed up some blood.  
"Yeah we did.." I gave him a kiss, assuring him it was going to be alright. from the corner of my eye I could see that I had pained Rufus.  
"We probably wont see that son of a bi- AHHH!" his voice was cut short as the ground beneath him seemed to become a deep abyss for just long enough for him to fall through. The necromancers laughter filled the air.  
"One down.." his deep voice echoed, "Five to go!" the air was filled with the fading laughter of a mad man.  
Rufus held me protectively, in case he was to return. Cloud looked at the sky, checking to make sure all was quaint and quiet again. "It appears as though we have an enemy." He swung his blood stained sword over his shoulder and he walked off into the forest. 

A/n chistine-

now children wassnt that swell??


	6. Welcome to Valhalla

1A/N wow I bet if you've been reading this far.. Than you like it!! Cool...

Delores POV

I can't believe it on what just happened. Great. Just when we thought we were in paradise, here comes Lezard threating our lives. Now Tidus is kidnaped still sat where I was all shook up recurring on what just happened. I saw Cloud walking away .Dante and the others were talking. I got up quietly and followed Cloud.  
''CLOUD!!!'' I yelled.  
He turned around and my dark brown eyes met with his mako blue eyes. He opened up his arms and I instantly went in them. I hugged him as if this was our last chance being together.  
''Oh Cloud I love you.''I whispered to him.  
''I love you too.''He said as he looked deeply in my eyes. Our lips met and stayed that way for awhile. We then parted.  
''What has happened made me worried...''Cloud began. He kissed my forehead,''..that I might lose you.''He buried his face in my flowing brown hair.  
''And I don't want to lose you too.''I closed my eyes and put my face against his chest.  
Now with Lezard putting us all to danger, we then now had to cherish every moment as if it was our last. 

a/n you do like cloud more , I like rufus more as well. I want tidus to be like Chris is to me, my gay best friend, lowlier like Ryan who is my friend but always tries to put the moves on me.  
BTW should I start posten this story on oh and we are 18 BTW, I have a plot all planned out!! 

Christines POV

I felt broken inside. My best friend had just been dragged off to god knows where in a life threatening condition, by a madman in glasses. I haddnt realized Rufus was holding me up, and as he let me go I fell to my knees. Dante was examining the ground where Tidus had fallen through. "Well, its solid. Hes defiantly in another world..." Dante pondered.   
"H-," I didn't want to finish the sentence, "how will we get him back?" I wasted no time jumping to the point.   
"I know where he might be..." Rufus, who had been so quiet for the longest time, said. He pulled out a shinny mirror out of his pack. "Go get Delores and Cloud, " we looked at him questioningly, "were going on a little trip.." With that he tossed the mirror to the ground and light began to dance around it. The light spun so fast that it created a solid curtain of light. I ran to get Delores and Cloud, they seemed to be having a moment but this was NOT the time!  
"Delores come on! we gotta go!" I tugged on her arm harshly, she looked angerly into my pleading eyes. "Do you mind!?" Her voice made me tremble a little but I didn't care, I just picked her up and, according to my quickly devised plan, cloud followed. I ran as fast as I could which wassnt very fast twords the gate, it was starting to close. I jumped into the light with delores hitting and kicking me. Her and all the images around me began to swirl, and fade. As I began to fall, I felt... happy...in my new antigravity environment, then it came back. I slammed onto a red carpeted hallway.  
"Hey... who turned the heavy back on!?" Dante gave a chuckle. it made me smile, it was a sign that he didn't truly despise me.  
"Hurt much? Look out!" he pulled me out of the way as cloud and delores came to the ground with two loud THUMPS. The sight of Delores in Clouds arms made me miss Tidus even more. I searched for Rufus, but he was nowhere to be found. I did see a beautiful palace, the walls seemed to glow a celestial light that was unreal. I was taken back when a woman in green floated twords us.  
"Three mortals..." She looked at Dante, "and a daemon," I could tell she was saying something she was made to rehearse, "What... brings you to Palace Valhalla..."  
"First," Dante gave her a cocky smile,"You can tell us who... and what you are." he was mentioning the fact that she was flying with ought wings.  
She smiled a smile fully of venom twords the half daemon, "I am Freya, Goddess or fertility,"she stressed the word Goddess, "The lover of the late Lord Odin," she began to roll her eyes, "and the right hand of "Lord Rufus", although he will never be as good a ruler as my Odin.." she added under her breath. She had my full attention as soon as she said his name... Rufus.  
"A Goddess huh? is this some kind of a joke?" Cloud gave her a distant look and she smirked at him for his intimidating comment to her divinity.  
"You are in the land of Asgard.. home of the Aesir, and the palace of the Gods.. Valhalla." She gestured to the large door at the end of the hallway.  
"Ah Freya, just who I was looking for. Your not gonna like what I have to tell you, Hel is making some very suspicious moves in the underworld." she didn't seem to notice us. She had long silver hair tied in a loose braid. Blue armor with a feathered helmet. And a skirt with slits and embroided decoratively with gold.  
"Ah Lenneth," the blonde Goddess confronted Lenneth, "We seem to have visitors.. would you mind showing them to the throne room?" she floated next to her ear but whispered too loudly, "you know how I feel about mortals especially since you-know-who.." Cloud gave a stern frown twords Freya, but she didn't catch it as she seemed to teleport into an invisible pool of water. Lenneth nodded to herself and looked twords us.  
"I am--"  
"We know who you are... Lenneth, and Leme guess, your some sort of goddess too?" Dante said being a bit of a smart ass.  
"That is correct," I could tell this woman was of good nature, "but not just any kind of god, I am a Valkyrie. I am the most powerful of my three sisters."  
'That also seemed rehearsed,' I mused to myself.  
"yeah yeah.." Cloud turned to make sure Delores was still there, she was looking in awe at Lenneths beauty. I have to admit I was entranced myself.   
"Well.." her good nature seemed to turn on a dime, "lets get going." We walked down the hallway, passing many rooms filled with many beautiful and tempting treasures, up stairs, and past beings lenneth told us were 'einherijar', chosen warrior to serve the gods in time of war.  
"Mmm not a bad place..." Delores said, looking at an extremely cute einherijar. She whispered to me, "I don't care if hes dead, he is FINE!" I giggled quietly. She giggled back, and soon enough we were both roaring with laughter.  
"Is everything alright?" Lenneth questioned, looking at us with a concerned look.  
"They are fine, blondey is just bieng a retard." Dante commented and then chuckled to his own joke. I shot him a fierce look. "Hey you got a problem with me?" I poked him as hard as I could with my index finger, but I doubt he could feel it under all that muscle.  
"No, your just funny and an easy target.." he shrugged, and followed the others as they began to walk ahead.  
"ohh you got told..." Delores shot me a playful smile and punched me in the arm. We continued to walk in silence, except for lenneth who seemed to love telling us all about Valhalla, her sisters, the other gods, and the events that happened about 18 years ago, she kept talking about some girl named alicia, and looking at me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Finally we came into the throne room, Freya was there.  
"I don't know about you, but I REALLY don't like her.." Delores said to me.  
"She seems like a good person, but she deffinitally doesnt like us.." I told her back.   
as she stepped aside we all saw in awe as.. rufus.. dressed in very elegent white'n'gold armor and a red cape, his hair was just let out long and a silver embossed gold broach tied his beautiful green hair at the end. It was a real dramatic change to his green-brown leather armor, and his red bandana. he still had some locks of his hair beaded, but even those were decorated with white gold. He looked so stunning, even clouds mouth dropped at the sight of him.  
"Welcome friends," His voice made me feel weak, "To Valhalla. Freya, please leave us. Lenneth, fetch Silmeria." He looked at us with careing eyes, "We have much to discuss." 


	7. The King of the Gods! & exposed secrets

1A/N Delores-

Yeah you should post it at 18.I'm legal for 24 year old Cloud.LOL. oh and I'm now BLACKCAT1393 over there. Changed my penname.

Delores POV

Feeling a bit scared, I went into Cloud's arms ,knowing I'll feel safe. He held on to me tightly as if there was no tomorrow. I continued looking at Rufus with wide eyes. He was so handsome in that outfit. Is he really a king? And what's with the look on his face as he's looking at Christine. Christine was looking back at him with the same look. I wasn't liking this even though everything seemed safe.  
''There is much to talk about...''began Rufus as he walked to stand right in front of us.  
Freya continued floating and giving us a hateful glare.  
''Yeah about this Lord Odin and ya'll gods you told us information of goddesses and such.''I shouted out loud.  
Freya shot me a mean look.  
''How dare you speak of Lord Odin in that tone...especially from a human.''  
Cloud's arms tighten around me and knew he was giving back a hate glare to her.  
''Whoa...Is it the time of the month?''Dante joked around.  
''DANTE!!'' Christine snapped at him.  
''Have just joking around.''He backed off. This was not the time to joke around. This seemed serious.   
''Freya..''Rufus began as he gave a cautious look.  
Freya cooled off a bit but still had the hateful glare.  
''There is a process with people dying.. and are reborn again. Reincarnations. The whole one dies another is born process ...''Freya began as she floated around. I notice once she said reincarnations. I saw Rufus with a sad face.

''And here I am telling you two...''She looked specifically at us two girls. Am I thinking what she's about to say...  
''You Delores ...''Freya continued as she pointed at me,''...are the reincarnation of the goddess Neome. The goddess of life.  
What the?!?  
Being a goddess in a past life? Was I dreaming...  
''And you Christine...''Freya then said,''Is the reincarnation of Alicia.''   
Then Rufus stepped forward to Christine with a hand up toward her.  
''Alicia..my love.''

A/N Christine -

you got that so right!!! and the only way a god can be reincarnated into a human is by punishment, silmeria went against Odin, and you can create your own cause.

Christines POV

"Alicia..my love." I stepped back for a second, but I couldn't help but reach my hand out to him. Who's feelings were these? I loved Tidus! I knew I loved him, but I couldn't help but completely forget about him when Rufus was around. He looked into my eyes with so much meaning, as if he was trying to tell me the story of my past life in mer moments.  
"pfft.." Freya scoffed. Rufus shot her a glance.  
"You'll have to excuse her, shes just used to being treated like a queen." She rolled her eyes and Teleported away. "...and shes gone." All attention was off of Rufus as the great doors opened as a similarly dressed woman as Lenneth walked in. She had blond hair, light purple armor, and a white slitted skirt embroided with gold. Even though we had just met, she seemed like a long lost friend. I had heard that when children are taken from their mothers, and then meet them for the first time.. they just know. But she felt closer than a mother, she seemed like a sister. She scanned the room, bowed to Rufus, he nodded, and smiled and hugged delores.   
"Hello Neome, its been long." she traced her gaze along the many faces till her gaze landed on me, I haddnt realized it but I was sitting on a throne. It felt nice, I had always wanted to be a princess... that or a vampire ". She smiled so sweetly "Alicia.. my dearest friend." she must have caught the confused look on my face, she sighed in remorse, "I guess you do not remember me, I am Silmeria Valkyrie, and I was once inside you."  
"Ok thaws it," Dante said , "people being inside people of the same sex is where I draw the line!"  
"You pervert," Delores kicked him, she seemed to have a grasp on what the valkyrie was talking about, "She means she was once one with Christine."   
"Two souls sharing the same body..." Lenneth said quietly seemingly to no one but at the same time directing it to everyone.  
"That makes sense.. I guess.." cloud said, "What I don't understand is how."  
"That, you don't worry your little mortal head with." Freya appeared again. This time carrying two items wrapped in silk. She floated to Delores.  
"Freya, is it the time?" Rufus seemed annoyed, and by the tone of his voice, she annoyed him a lot. "Shouldn't there be like a ceremony or something?"  
'thaws the rufus I know!' I said to myself, I liked and missed the rufus with no care, and not a very sophisticated vocabulary. Freya just shrugged.  
"I thought you wanted this 'as soon as possible'." she quoted.   
Delores, who was standing next to me bent down and whispered to me.  
"shes just mad your where she once was." We both laughed. Im afraid she over heard us because she shot us the most threatening look, and at the same time she looked torn. Her emotional face held my attention so much that I haddnt noticed Silmeria approaching me.  
"Oh I've missed you so!" She had me in a death grip. "HRIST!! HRIIIISSSSTT!" she yelled in a sing song voice. A dark figure decended to the floor.  
"Is she here?"  
"what is this? another valkyrie? Isn't one enough?" cloud inquired.  
"Thaws all id like there to be." Dante gave lenneth a playful look. she gave him a disgusted smirk and approached her sister. she was dressed much like the other two, but her armor was a very dark purple. her hair was a deep shade of black, with a violet shine. She scanned the room until she found who she was looking for. She broke out into a run and grabbed hold of Delores.  
"Oh Neome.." she whimpered. "I thought we lost you forever... I-I don't know what I would have done if your soul had been taken by Loki!" Delores was taken back by this seemingly tough older woman's emotion twords her.  
"Hey! thought I told you not to sit up there Hrist, you know how I feel about you eavesdropping." Rufus gave her a smile, "and never seen you soo gently with someone before." "Don't get used to it," She stood erect now, gathering up all her dignity and pride. She looked even more royal than Rufus did when we first walked in. "Neome, my dearest friend... I have much to tell you." She held her hand out to Delores. She took her token of hospitality and walked with her to the center of the room.  
"Oh no you don't... I thought I told you to move yer crap out of the bell tower!" Rufus called to the already crouching Hrist. She held onto her as wings materialize from her back and she was up and away with one mighty swosh. "ah crap, you know I should really just manually empty her room." he saw Freya in the corner, "or just have Freya do it."  
"Oh har har har, very funny..."   
"who said I was joking?" he smiled at her, and she just teleported out with a grunt of disapproval. I haddnt even noticed that Freya had placed one of the silken wrapped items on my lap. I unwrapped it, and inside was a beautiful sword. As I looked into the sparkling steel of the weapon two words, and two words only, came to mind...  
"Valkyrie's Favor..." 

a/n christine

thaws the best sword in the game unless you go into the spheric gate BTW  
since I brought back lenneth and lezard is the main villain, im gonna just HAVE to be evil and have him molest lenneth at least once. LOL it's a must for any fic that has the two


	8. The begening of a Plan

1A/N Delores-

Okay. Here I go again..

Delores POV

I closed my eyes as Hrist Valkyrie flew us to the tower. I could feel my long hair brushing against my skin and felt wind brush past my skin. I was thinking on what had just happened. Freya tells us we are reincarnations. Christine was Alicia and I was a goddess. I still couldn't believe that. But what had happened to me that cause me to be reborn into a human? Maybe I could get the answers from Hrist . Once we got to the tower ,I went straight to asking questions.   
''What's going ? Are you serious about me being a goddess? Then how did I become human ? '' I continued on when Hrist motioned me to stop .I instantly became quiet.  
''You were a goddess in your past life .Goddess of Ice.'' Hrist began as she walked around me. ''But were against the late Lord Odin like Silmeria was. So for as for your punishment ,you were reborn into a human .''  
Hrist stopped walking and was now in front of me .  
''It seemed as if you still have the goddess in you .It is ''sleeping ''. But soon with danger coming our way .It will awaken and unleash your powers...''  
''What powers ? '' I interrupted , '' Ice?''  
''You will see...'' She replied,''But for now accept this..''  
A sudden light appeared and within seconds a sword appeared on her hand .  
The sword seemed familiar and as it was by instinct ,I picked it up...

A/N -Sorry that it was so short

A/N - Ok ok here I go!!!

Christines POV

I cradled the beautifully crafted sword in my palms. it shined so true I could see my own reflection in the blade. "You like it? of course you like it, you always did." Rufus' words seemed to trail off to a far off memory. he continued, "You carried that sword through our journey. I've kept it.. all this time."  
"obsessive..." Dante murmured, cloud jabbed an elbow into his chest.  
"this isn't the time to be a little smart ass you are.." cloud gave him a stern look.  
"who you called a smart ass Hobbit!"   
"Hobbit? I've got three inches on you boy! and is that the best insult you could come up with?" He smirked at the half daemon.  
"ill take the TWO children somewhere they can quarrel in peace." a very heavily built man came through the door. He grabbed hold of cloud and Dantes' ears. I giggled at the sight of them being handled like small children. cloud just gave in, knowing it would be futile trying to fight against such a strong opponent. Dante on the other hand, squirmed and struggled until fatigue kicked in as the two were dragged out of the room. Hrist, with delores in her arms, decended to the floor. I noticed the gemmed, blood-red steel sword in her hands.  
"I am sorry my friend but I must take leave, Silmeria we have to go check the parapets." she pulled her halberd from its seethe and left the room.  
"I do hope Hel isn't planning on having a war with Asgard.." Silmeria commented with a heavy sigh and a weary smile. with a quick bow, she followed hrist out the door.  
"I bet Odin never had to put up with that attitude.." Rufus sighed as he started to walk down the steps. I haddnt realized my hand was in his and he ohmost pulled me down the stairs. Delores laughed at my anything but graceful motion.  
"Im gonna go find the others." she said.  
"Ill go with you," I said, feeling a little overcome by anything. I needed at least a moment from him to get my head clear, but I didn't think he was going to give me that time anytime soon.  
"Yes we should before they destroy each other." he chuckled. We walked down the hallway until we ran into that very built man again. "ah, Arngrim. where did you put the," he stifled a laugh, "the children?"  
"Heh! they are duken it out like drunken monkeys. they are over here." he led us to a square courtyard. beautiful topiary in the form of I would call goddesses. beautiful flowers as big as your face glowed with wild radiance, and at the same time grew in tamed controlled curls. a beautiful fountain was the cherry on the sundae. located directly in the middle it was decorated with carvings of warriors in the many wars of the gods from years past in its elegant marble. the whole sight would have been perfect if the many insults being cast by Dante and cloud haddnt been floating in the sweet wind.  
"you half witted pansy!"  
"you fuzzy headed queer!"  
"oh you dried up old mother.."  
"SHUT UP!!" Delores' voice could be heard for miles, and it seemed to silence the world. the two stopped, and looked like cows viewing an oncoming train. "now if you two would grow up and just come with us, we have a friend missing, a maniac on the loose, and possibly a war brewing.. we do not! I mean we seriously do NOT have time for this B.S.!" after some protesting the group finally went into a large room with a circular table inside. Cloud and Delores sat next to each other, hand in hand. I found it quite comical how he would attempt to place a hand on her leg, and she would kick him as a response. In reply to this commotion Freya would shoot the lovebirds a threatening glance, and the two would just lightly giggle to themselves. It had become an unofficial game to see how mad we could make the goddess. when we left to have hrist show and explain to us the water mirror, and how Rufus had used a piece of it to teleport us here. We came back to find the two playing 'tickle me delores'. silmeria and I found this very amusing but Freya found it absurd because they were in 'her' seat. Just to poke my fun I gave her a nudge.  
"go ahead, there's enough room for you too!" I smiled a wicked smile twords her, and she sent one back at me ten fold. Jesus she really didn't like mortals. either that or she just hated us to a whole new level. the whole ordeal made me remember tidus, he would have found this very funny. also would become king of our 'piss off Freya' game. my heart ached, but it didn't help the fact that the newly uncovered deeper feelings I had to Rufus really weren't helping the situation. we all sat down at the table, and began to plan...

A/N - I made it long so it made up for yours bien short

wow that was... chilling... 


	9. Kiddnaped!

1A/N Delores-

I had a dream of Cloud tickling me once.

Delores POV 

While the others went back out to discuss how Rufus teleported us here ,I remained inside ,admiring my sword . It was beautiful .Blood-red, my favorite color . I wanted to give credit on whoever made this sword. It was so beautiful and there I decided to call it Marie .I always did love that name. While I was lost in it's beauty ,Cloud sneaked his hand onto my leg . I was very sensitive to his touch and quickly grabbed him by the hand.  
''How many times do I have to tell you to stop? ''I asked playfully. I looked at him deeply in the eye . He smiled .Oh god, I love it when he smiles.   
''Cause..,'' he began,'' I'm in love with you so much.''  
He leaned toward me and kissed me deeply. I became lost in it . Cloud grabbed me and put me on his lap and continued kissing me. Soon enough we parted in need of air.  
''And..besides...'' Cloud then added,'' You are very ticklish''  
He tickled me and boy did I laugh so much. Finally, seeing that he ''tortured'' me enough ,Cloud stopped . But when I sat back up I realize he was looking at something.  
I looked at where he was looking at and saw that the others had come back in and were staring. I swear that I saw Freya looking at us furiously. We were in her chair. Oh come on. It's just a chair.  
''Human hater .'' I thought to myself.  
The others then took seats around the table.  
''Okay time to get serious.'' I thought again.

A/N -

Okay so you can do the whole plan thing. I'm learning everything I can about VP by watching the cuts scenes and looking at Wikipedia 

A/N - Christine

ok here I go weeee!!! I added a 'wee' to make it seem more original LOL I think we might need to re-rate this as M if you keep having lil tickle fights P

Christines POV

We sat at the table. It must have been hours until we all agreed on a plan that seemed to have a slim chance of success, and yet was the only one that would work. "lets look at our status," Freya continued, "lezard is a necromancer gone mad, we have no chance of taking him on AGAIN, I might add, for it seems he is more powerful this time around."  
"which leads to the question.. how the hell did the devil come back..?" Rufus' statement was cut short as a beam of light filled the room. I covered my eyes, Rufus covered me defensibly. the gesture shocked me, yet seemed so familiar. where the light had been now stood a man... Lezard Valeth.   
"Foolish mortals dare to stand against me?" he eyed the room. he had an ever longing searching look in his eyes. he finally came upon arngrim who was charging at him. "Poison Blow!" his spell struck out at arngrim, causing him to falter and fall flat on his behind. "At this moment I do not wish to engage you in combat.. I merely came to pick up a package way overdue." his eyes became wild as he spotted Lenneth who had come into the meeting hall behind hrist. noticing the threat, hrist took a defensive stance in front of Lenneth.  
"Over my dead body you bastard.." hrist raised her halberd over her head and then pointed the tip twords the necromancer. he smirked at her aggressive gesture.  
"you think I wouldn't?" he raised his hand above his head and began chanting a spell, "Dark Savior!!" just like before blade appeared in the air and began to pierce hrist in all directions. then she laid... just like tidus.. on the floor motionless.  
"You son of a..." Delores charged at him with a sword, I would have joined her but Rufus was holding me back.  
"Why are you holding me back!" I pleaded at him.  
"I will not loose you again." he said as he slung gungnir at Lezard. Lezard only swatted Delores across the room, only to be slashed over the head with clouds mighty sword, and across the chest with gungnir. he screamed out in agony. however mighty he was, when it came to pain the great lezard valeth was a mighty wimp. he staggered backwards.   
"I have no time for such unimportant matters," he summoned a teleportation spell and appeared behind lenneth. immediately grabbing her arms and around her waist pulling her closer to him. "It has been swell, but I have things to attend to with my beloved." silmeria and Dante bolted in a charge twords the necromancer but he had already teleported away. the room once again filled with light and began to spin. just as before, it became still and quiet. Freya was at Hrist side, murmuring a healing spell to the fellow goddess. slowly the valkyrie rose to her feet.  
"that... that bastard.." she said, fists clenched in a fist. not only did he have tidus... but now he had lenneth. things weren't looking too good. we had to go on with our plan, to travel to the one place he could be, The Tower Of Lezard Valeth...

A/N -  
woo that was exciting. I think LOL 


	10. Awakening of a Goddess

1A/N - Delores :

WOOO

Delores POV

''Ow.''  
That's what all I could say. I closed my eyes and inhaled and slowly exhaled . Suddenly I felt a cold sensation go throughout my body. I never felt so cold like this ever in my life. But soon within seconds ,it went away. I searched for my sword ''Marie'' , and got up.  
I cursed as I saw that Lezard had taken Lenneth. Great. First Tidus ,then her . I swear he's gonna get it.  
''Alright? '' Cloud asked as he looked at me .   
''Yeah. Alright..Just feeling a bit cold .'' I replied . Cloud gave me a worried look as he heard ''cold ''.  
''I'm alright. '' I said again.  
''So where do we go from here ?'' I heard Dante ask.   
''Tower of Lezard Valeth '' Christine and Rufus both replied at the same time .  
''What does he want with Lenneth ?'' Cloud asked . He had a form grip on my waist. Now he's being really protective.   
'' Lezard is in love with Lenneth . He lost her once...'' Rufus began. He paused for a moment. Remembering. Oh how this is sad for him .Christine went beside him and held his hand. But he still couldn't continue . Hrist, fully healed, stepped up. Freya stayed aside and went on giving us angry glares.  
''...And now he won't lose her again. ''Hrist finished,'' He's that desperate to make Lenneth his own .''  
I suddenly felt that cold sensation again. I held on to myself and crouched down. Now all eyes were on me. I became cold and more cold the more.  
''Delores?'' Cloud put a arm around me securely.  
''What's going on ? '' I barely said between breaths.  
''The goddess in you is awaking .'' Hrist said as she observed me,'' Neome is waking.''  
Suddenly I felt a powerful force in me. It hurt. I screamed in pain .  
Cloud just stood beside me ,with a worried look on his face. Unsure on what to do. He looked at Hrist.  
''Just leave her like that. Her powers are being unleashed. '' She said to his unasked question.  
I felt more pain and felt more cold. My brown eyes slowly went to the color black . I slowly stood up and saw a bright blue light around me .   
''Hmm..reminds me when my demon was awakening '' Dante said quietly,''She's taking more pain than I did.''  
Suddenly everything went away. My eyes slowly went back to the dark brown color .I lost the energy I had and fell to the ground. The bright blue light dissolve . I could barely keep my eyes open. But I saw Cloud go next to me and laid me on his lap. I could barely breath.   
Then everything went black. 

A/N - Christine:

wow..hurt much?

Christines POV

I stared in awe, delores was just lying on the floor... but she was glowing. her sword Marie was clenched to her chest tightly to her unconscious body. Arngrim went beside her and picked her up. Cloud didn't like this idea one bit at the least, but when arngrim flexed his muscles. clouds muscles seemed to be tiny in comparison. "when will she recover?" cloud kept asking, only to be dismissed by a shake of Hrists' hand to keep away from delores' face.  
"she wont be anytime soon if you keep taking her air!" she gave him a stern look.  
"well when is she? the more time we waste nursing the injured the less time we have to stop this madman." Dante pointed out.  
"Well the world he created all those years ago was destroyed.. so he would most likely still be on Midgard." silmeria added.  
"Woah woah! he created a world? you mean like a world world? like earth?" Dante stared wide eyed at the comment.  
"oh thats right, your not from this world are you?" silmeria said mater-of-factly.  
"I guess not.." cloud commented. his eyes widened with joy as delores started to wake.   
"wh-hats going on?" she said weakly. eyeing her surroundings like a puppy who had just opened its eyes. as the others continued to make sure she was alright, rufus lead me down a corridor into a well sunlit room.  
"its been so long." he said to me, entrapping me in a loving embrace.  
"um rufus.." I couldn't finish before he closed the space between us with a kiss. Im not exactly sure who Alicia was, but he had it for her.. bad. 

meanwhile  
She woke up under a thin sheet, in a dark room. the wall in front of her was decorated with a beautifully woven tapestry. "Ahh my beauty.. you've awakened." Lenneth quickly turned around to see Lezard Valeth eyeing her, she realized she wassnt wearing anything under her sheet.  
"ugh!" she scoffed at his wandering eyes, "you disgust me! how dare you.."   
"do not threat my love, I did not pear at your succulent..." he paused, "body. I merely transported your soul into this mortal form."  
"m-mortal?!" she stammered.  
"ahh yes.. I could not risk you running away from me this time."   
"you...!" she shot up. Covering herself with the sheet with one hand, and using her free hand to throw anything she could get her hands on.  
"do not be that way my beloved." he said as calmly as he could while ducking a chair. he started to move in closer.  
"You stay away from me!" she screamed at him. again tossing the second chair from the table.  
"yes... all that motion." Lezard said, thinking out loud.  
"You sick bastard!" she took advantage of his distracted state and tossed a very large urn at his head.  
"AHHG!" he stammered back from the blow. he had her in a corner. he grabbed her free arm, and pushed her against the wall. "that behavior will not be tolerated my angel." he caressed her face with the back of his gloved hand. out of pure disgust grew pure rage as he leaned in for a forceful kiss. Lenneth kicked out her knee to where it really.. really hurts. he let out a yelp. she took this window opportunity and bolted to the door. she didn't care if she could or couldn't get out of the building, she just wanted to get as far away from him as she could!

A/N -

so that's it. I likes when I had Lenneth throw things at Lezard, and then kick him in the family jewels. I have a feeling I have much more of that in store..evil laugh 


	11. Will you marry me? & the welcome wagon

1A/N - Delores:

I'll do a bit of my POV then do a bit of Lenneth and Lezard. And yeah that really hurt

Delores POV

''Hey feeling alright?'' Cloud instantly asked as I woke up.  
''Yeah. Just a little ache .'' I gestured for Arngrim to put me down.  
Without hesitation, he put me down but Cloud instantly grabbed me by the waist.  
''Are you sure?'' he asked again. I nodded.  
''So when do we leave for Lezard's Tower?'' Dante then asked again.  
''As soon as possible. I can't imagine what Lezard is doing to Lenneth. '' Silmeria replied. She winched at the thought of it.  
''Well I guess we better leave then. '' I suggested.  
''Then let's head to the water mirror. It'll lead us straight to Midgard. You and Christine need to prepare for battle. '' Hrist added.  
We started walking off but Cloud got a hold of my arm and pulled me back.  
''I need to have a quick word with you. '' He whispered.  
''Wait hold a minute. '' I quickly said to the others.  
''Hurry.'' Silmeria said.  
Cloud grabbed a hold of my hand and walked us off into another room. It was complete dark with only the exception of a few candles lit. Cloud closed the door and went up close to my face. Our face just inches apart.  
''This is going to be dangerous on where we're heading.'' Cloud began. I nodded.  
''Lezard is dangerous. And what's happening to us, to you, makes me worried about you.''   
''But I am brave.'' I then said,''The goddess in me is helping me. ''  
''But I'm sure you'll want motivation. Something to look forward to and so you will fight Lezard determined to win. ''  
''And what's the motivation ?'' I asked curiously .  
Cloud opened his mouth but paused...  
''Once Lezard is defeated...'' He began ,''Will you marry me?''  
My brown eyes widen. Is he serious? I looked at him with surprise .  
I tried to speak but couldn't. I smiled instead. Then I spoke the words..  
''Cloud Strife...'' I began with a grin on my face.

Meanwhile...

Lenneth ran as fast as her mortal body could run. She was powerless, defenseless against Lezard. She cursed all the words she know to Lezard in her mind. She even made a few of her own. She needed to get out of here. But how? The tower seemed like a labyrinth. Lenneth knew the others will be coming for her soon and all she can do for now was hide from Lezard until the others come for her. Exhausted ,she stopped and tried to think on where to hide. But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps.  
''Lenneth ?!?'' boomed a voice from far.  
''Oh great!!! '' Lenneth cursed.  
She quickly ran off. ''Hurry.'' Lenneth thought of the others. She can't hide forever.

A/N - Christine:

ohh lala Delores Strife im thinking were gonna have to re-rate this as M lol

Christines POV.

"What is taking them so long!!" Freya seemed on the verge of a very deadly tantrum.  
"I can think of a few reasons.." Dante said, giving Freya a pat on the rear.  
"You infidel!" she spun around and blasted him with an energy ray. he got up slowly.   
"no need to get touchy toots." he rubbed the back of his head. cloud and delores, hand in hand, ran twords the commotion.   
"what is going on?" delores said a little panicked after the loud ray, "I swear lezard was here."  
"Oh nothing, seems as though Freya's runnen a little too high on testosterone." arngrim gave Freya a devilish look and helped date up.  
"we've wasted enough time, we must head to the water mirror immediately." hrist said calmly. she startled me a little bit because I had forgotten she had been there in her silence. we all walked in silence, although Freyas' betrayed looks twords arngrim were anything but silent. we entered once again another long corridor with a huge gate at the end.  
"the water mirror..?" I said quietly. I wassnt sure anyone could hear me. luckily rufus was so close to be I swear he could hear my thoughts.  
"yes." he whispered into my ear. Freya stepped forward.  
"this will be easier than first expected hopefully." she stood in front of the celestial gate, "show me Lezards' tower!" colors began to swirl in the mirror, fuzzy at first but then became crystal clear as a vision of a ivy covered tower, broken down by time. "well...?" she said, "shall we?" she motioned twords the water mirror. we all followed her into the portal. it wassnt like before, it just felt like walking through a beaded curtain. all of a sudden I felt cold. the chilly wind beat mercifully against my face.  
"What's that!?" I said, pointing to a few monestrous beings. hrist and silmeria took the front position and raised their weapons. the others, and I, followed suit.  
"living armors! ill send you back to hell!" hrist yelled as she charged slicing the monster in half.  
"that was easy," cloud said, but then looked up to a sight of about 100 other monsters.  
"or not.." silmeria added.

A/N -

and I leave you to do the battle 


	12. The heat of battle

1A/N - Delores:

Delores Varela Strife I like the sound of that

Delores POV

I first thought it was gonna to be easy when I saw Hrist slay that living armor but went into shock as Cloud pointed there were over a hundred of them. I gripped Cloud's hand tightly. Think, I told myself. Once we defeat Lezard ,I will marry Cloud. Think  
A group of three living armors charged at me. I let go of Cloud's hand, raised Marie up high and charged at them. Right before I charged at them ,my sword was glowing a bright blue light and then I was glowing bright blue also. Then somehow as if I knew chants or something. I muttered a chant. I raised my sword up so high and slashed all the three living armors. I went back to myself for a moment and realized what I just did. Wicked. I saw Christine looking amazed .  
''That was awesome!! '' she yelled before she stabbed another living armor.   
''I know!!'' I replied back before I went off to kill more.   
Rufus raised up gungnir and shot multiple arrows as Christine slashed more.  
The Valkyries were fighting together. Dante being the badass he is, he was doing all sorts of crazy moves firing Ebony and Ivory. Cloud was holding a sword in one hand and the other was a sword from part of the sword. I went back to my fighting .  
The more I did ,the more powers I unblessed.

Meanwhile... 

Lenneth ran slowly ,thinking she had gotten away from Lezard. She was exhausted . She stopped by a window and wished how she could get outside. Then something caught her eye .  
If seemed like as if she was seeing fireworks .She looked closer.  
IT'S THEM!!!  
She was then excited and her hope became bigger.  
''C'mon guys...''   
Lenneth was into the fight so much ,she didn't realize that Lezard was right beside her.  
''Some fight huh, my beloved? '' he asked.  
Lenneth gasped and turned to run but Lezard simply grabbed her delicate wrist . She was defenseless.  
''I was worried about you my dear. '' Lezard then said as he put a hand on her cheek. She shook it off. She shot him a angry glare.  
''You'll not to going to get away from me anymore . Not with THEM coming here.'' Lezard then said. He took a quick glance at them and then looked away . But then he looked back.  
''Oh they're back!! '' he hissed as he looked at Christine and Delores .  
''They're powers are being unleashed .'' Lenneth said coldly. ''Once they have all their powers back ,they'll defeat you .''  
''Not if I don't have anything to do with it. '' Lezard snapped . He tried to hide that he was worried. He closed his eyes .  
''Bring them here!! '' he said .''And yes ALIVE!!! ''  
Lezard opened his eyes again and ran off with Lenneth in hold.  
''I have something special for the two .'' 

A/N - Christine : 

ohh its fun writing about lezard and lenneth isn't it evil grin I don't exactly like lenneth myself so its fun to throw her into lezards clutches..

Lezard- alleluia!!! (spelling lol)

Christines POV

I suffered a blow to the head. I stammered a bit. Delores was kicking serious butt. Cloud was already down for the count. He was being dragged off by two living armors. "cloud.." I muttered. my vision was getting fuzzy. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep fighting for long, but I knew that if I was gonna go down.. I was gonna go down with a bang! Dante must have noticed I was trying to bite off more than I could chew so he came to the rescue and took out some of the fiends. "Thanks." I nodded to him.  
"no problem, watch yerself. your heads bleaden." in all the confusion.. it all seemed to stop as I reached my hand up to my brow. He was right. I pulled my hand back down to see that it was covered in blood. then, at that moment, I didn't care. I raised my sword high and charged. I felt light headed but I didn't care. I slashed left and right. destroying all that got in my way. I felt like I was going mad. all the rage in me that had been concealed since I was little seemed to come out here. the emotions I felt when my brother set my birthday cake on fire, when my best friend betrayed me, and many other occasions seemed to reflect on my fearsome attacks.  
"Alicia!" I heard a woman scream. I wassnt used to being called that so I didn't give it much thought. it was silmeria, she came from behind me. wrapped her arms around me, and summoned some curative magic. it seems I was bleeding a little more than I thought. "be careful!" she scolded me. she took to flight and sent a shower of angelic arrows to our enemies, only to be caught in a net. I looked twords the source to see four little furry armored beings club her in the head, and then carry her away.  
"Silmeria!!" I screamed. I don't know why I felt so torn. I barely known the woman. 'where is Rufus?' I thought. I began to worry. 'was he alright? did they get him as well'. I was soo deep in thought that I had forgotten to remove a kobold knight from my blade and was now using its corpse as a club. I looked up to see Lenneths figure in the window. I felt so relieved, but then I saw Lezard next to her. he dragged her away from the window. "thats right, hide her. cause we will be coming for her, and your behind as well!" I started to look for delores. 'we have no time to save the others. this is the only chance we have, and im not about to let it go.' I thought in the fever of battle. And there she was, glowing blue. I don't think she realized it but she was levitating. like Freya. heh.. Freya.. what I jerk. I giggled to myself. I ran to her.   
"Delores! we need to go, lenneth is in the tower!" I pleaded her to come with me. she nodded.  
"We need to get Dante, I don't know where cloud is." she looked around with a worried look.  
"I don't know where Rufus or hrist are, silmeria and cloud were dragged off." her eyes went wide as she sliced through another living armor.  
"what do you mean he was dragged off!?" she seemed to be on the brink of tears. that only added to her deadly assault on one very unlucky monstrosity.   
"He was dragged off." I gave a shrug while impaling another one.  
"Hrist was taken on a troll, thats the last I saw her." she surveyed the area, for a sign of anyone. her eyes came down on Dante who was running twords us. "RUN!! THEY ARE COMING!" he grabbed hold of our wrists and we began in a feverish run twords the tower. luckily the living armors swing speed was slow enough to run past and not be harmed. 'we are coming Lenneth' I said to myself.

Meanwhile...

She stared at her hands in dismay, recalling the previous events. Lezard had tried to woo her into bed with him. she slapped him and then re-engaged in the game of throwing anything possible at the necromancer. she sat at the end of the bed. the room was very nice compared to the rest of the tower. the bed had a silken quilt embroided with silken flowers. the bed had four tall bedposts, covered in an elegant veil. the floor in the room was not the usual cobblestone found in the rest of the establishment, but was a finely polished cherry wood. she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.. she grabbed a metal ball, and was ready to fire.

Back to the party...

It was quite easy to sneak into the tower, as Lezard was busy with something else. it seemed fishy though, how we got in so easily. We made our way up the tower, checking every room, battling many fiends that lurked behind those doors as well. until we came to a room with a silver door.  
"open the door." Dante said. I tried to.. but it was locked.  
"its locked."   
"its locked?" delores said.  
"well unlock the door then." Dante said peering around the corner to make sure the necromancer wassnt lurking nearby.  
"where the key?" I said to him sarcastically.  
"forget about the key unlock the door!" he snapped.  
"I cant unlock the door with ought the key!" I stood as high as I could to stare him down, too bad he was much taller than I.  
"good thing I know a few things about lockpicking." delores bent over and took out a bobby pin from her hair and began to pick the lock. there was a click and the latch released.  
"ill go in first," Dante said,"if there a thank you kiss, I want it!" he gave a thumbs up and walked into the door. only to be met by a metal ball flying through the air and striking him between the legs. "AH MY LUCKY CHARMS!" he doubled over in pain. Lenneth dropped her next weapon of choice, a table leg, to the ground and went to Dantes' side.  
"oh im so sorry!" she said soothingly to him.  
"so much for a 'thank you kiss'" I snickered at the pained half daemon.  
"ahh I see you've come to visit me and my beloved, but really," the necromancers voice sent shivers down my spine, "you shouldn't have.."

A/N -

wow that took me a long time!!! 


	13. captured!

1A/N - Delores:

ROFLROFL!!!!! Lucky Charms..I can't breath...

Delores POV 

I went into deadly mode as I saw Lezard come in . He took everyone away except me, Christine ,and Dante. He took my love and if he ever lays a finger on him ,I swear...  
But I'm glad Lenneth is alright. Only ...is she mortal?!? What did Lezard do to her?!?   
''WHERE'S THE OTHERS?!?'' I demanded . I noticed that I was glowing blue again.  
''Hmm so your powers have been unleashed I see ...'' Lezard said calmly,''I can't wait to see the rest of them.''  
''If you live long enough..'' I hissed.  
''Now now...''  
''What did you do to Lenneth?!? '' Christine then asked as she looked at Lenneth.  
''Why I just simply put her soul into a human body so she won't get away from me.''  
''You fool !! Can't you see that she doesn't want you?!? '' Dante yelled . He still had pain in his face.  
''Well I'll get to that somehow..'' Lezard smirked . He still hasn't answered my question to what they did to my future husband. I quickly muttered something and next thing you know blue ice like arrows appeared in front of me ,threating Lezard .   
''What did you do with Cloud and the others ?!?''  
''Locked up . The other Valkyries are put in a special one though . ''  
I still had the ice arrows in front of me and was still glowing blue.   
''But I have no use for the mortal . Your Cloud . But I have a plan on what to do with you special people. So I will just kill him...''  
''NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''  
I motioned for the ice arrows go at him . But he did a shielding spell and was not hurt .  
He muttered something ,looking at me and next thing you know I was on the floor ,motionless. The pain...  
I heard yells barely . I then felt a black cloth go over me and everything went black.  
Then I felt like I was falling beneath me. The ground under me was opening up.  
Once it opened up ,I fell and only hearing...  
''Oh how I do have some BIG plans for her...'' 

A/N - Christine:

Oh how very nice, yes.. lucky charms.. im funny aren't I?

PREPARE FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER TYPED!! But im completely out of ideas at the moment hehe.

Christines POV

I saw the rune glow beneath her, I tried to reach for her, but I couldn't make it past the force field. "The Sovereign's Rite..." I muttered in disbelief. of the fact he knew such magic only Odin himself knew, and of the fact I knew this.  
"Ahh so it seems your memory is returning Alicia.." he took a step closer, "now tell me where the green haired freak is." Dante rushed him but was shot down by a strong arm.  
"damn it!" Dante panted between pained breaths. I didn't stop trying to break the force field. by the time I had broken it, it was too late, she was encased in a crystal.   
"you..." I did a more sneaky maneuver than Dante had done, and successfully good a good slice at lezards unprotected back.  
"AHHG!" he yelled, "Dark Savior!" just as all those times before, spiked appeared out of the air and pierced me in all directions. Lezard laughed like a madman, and I was consumed by pain... then it all went black.

A/N -

I don't know what you had in mind so I wont ruin yer creativeness lol and god dam... that was VERY VERY SHORT!! 


	14. Bustin out!

1A/N - Delores:

Okay so now we're both in crystals and I'm gonna do a quick Point of View of Cloud .

Cloud POV

I leaned against the wall, holding on to my arm where one of those monsters had got me.   
That had really hurt but whatever I had more pain that hurt more. I look off and see what those prison guards just brought in as I heard them open my prison cell. From what I know the Valkyries were in crystal prisons. But what about Christine , Delores ,and Rufus ?Please let them be alright.  
While in my thoughts ,the living armor shoved someone in and closed the cell. I instantly recognize the red color .  
''Dante ?!?''  
''Hey what up?'' he said casually as he got up from the floor.  
''What are the others ?!?'' I instantly asked.  
''Rufus disappeared. Me, Christine and Delores found Lenneth but she's now mortal and we confronted Lezard...''   
''And?!? ''  
'' Lezard got Delores and Christine trapped in those crystal things and the last thing I heard from Lezard was he has special plans with them. He finds us both useless so he plans on killing us. But c'mon!! I'm a demon!!! ''  
Hearing them get captured , I went to the wall and slammed my fist onto the wall .   
''We gotta get out of here !!! '' I then yelled. '' We can't let Lezard do what he's planning !! If anything happens to Delores or any of them...''  
''You really do love her ? Don't ya ? '' Dante asked.  
''Yes. Our love is something. '' I replied quietly,''We both promised that once we defeat Lezard we'll...we'll get married.''   
Dante said nothing. He instead walked up to the entrance of our cell and messed with the lock. It didn't work and suddenly Dante went red and transformed into his demon self. He grabbed a hold of the of whole door and tore it apart ,leaving a opening .  
Dante then went back to being human.  
''Pfft and he said I was useless !! '' Dante said.  
''uh..thanks for doing that .'' I said to him.  
''Well you wanna marry your girl and c'mon let's make sure you do .''  
And there we ran off. 

A/N - Christine:

im not in a crystal im knocked out!! lol I bet the readers are like "they have no idea what they are doing do they?" oh well I guess crystals work.

ok ok so like since I've left rufus' location a mystery...

Rufus' POV.

I watched as all my companions caught the fiends. 'this is too easy.' I thought to myself. I looked at Dante and cloud. they were fighting with much ferocity, but I could see the hesitation, no, I corrected myself, the revulsion in his mens' eyes. where's Alicia!' I came to the realization that Lezard was quickly capturing the party.  
"this is too easy.." I left the battle field to try and get to higher ground to find a much more antiquate place for me to look for my love. luckily I had left in time, where I was standing a great circle of light formed, and the ground exploded in thorny vines. "hmm earth grave.." I knew the spell well. I began to make my way for the tower. the front door swung open. 'this is exactly what the bastard wants me to do..' I contemplated the situation for a moment, then decided to climb up the backside of the tower. easier said than done. first few attempts were unsuccessful, ending in a crash. but I eventually found a pattern in the walls where I could easily grasp and pull up. resting cautiously on windowsills. thats when I saw them...

Christines POV.

It was dark, I couldn't feel, move, or see. the only thing I could think of were the events that led me here. I didn't know how long I had been in this state. seconds? minutes? hours? days, weeks, or years? I couldn't tell. but the restrained feeling on my body was unbearable. I needed to get out, I had to get out. 'oh Rufus..' I thought, 'where are you..'. 

Rufus' POV

The two valkyries Hrist and Silmeria were set together. entrapped in the crystals they were originally in before we materialized them. Delores wassnt in any better shape, and next to her.. was my Alicia. I knew I didn't have much time before Lezard would come down to view his new collection. So I made my way to Hrist. careful not to shatter her body along with the crystal, because I for sure didn't know how to materialize people. that was a gift that came naturally to Valkyries alone. And it took quite a time for Freya to figure it out. I began to carefully chip away the hard crystal as fast as I could. and finally a crack split the crystal. 'Crap!' I thought, 'I broke her body!'  
"what's going on down here?" a very beautiful woman entered the room, turning on the lights. I formed an aggressive stance.  
"who are you! and what do you want!"  
"I should be asking you that," the woman smirked. she noticed that I might be too much for her to handle, "don't worry, I don't want anything to do with that you and Lezard have for each other. im just here to study." she walked across the room and grabbed a couple books. "oh and just because Lezard threatened me today.." she went to the opposite side of the room and pulled a leaver. in a flash the crystals entrapping the four women evaporated in a cloud of sparkling glass dust. "the names Mystina... by the way." and she left the room as gracefully as she had come.

Christines POV

I awoke suddenly to see Rufus' face. when he saw my eyes open he must have become the happiest man in the world because he hugged me to the point where the air in my lungs was forced outward. "thanks.." I said trying to keep conscious. then it hit me.. "where's delores and Dante!?!" "Im right here." I never felt so happy to see the girl in my life. I shot up and encircled my arms around her shoulders and began to weep.  
"I wanna go home! I don't want to fight that guy! I wish we never went to that island! I wish we never went on that Cruz!" I wept. all eyes were on my childish display. I regained my composure a little and wiped a tear away, "when I thought you were dead... I considered taking my own life. your my best friend." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Hrist smirked at me, and Silmeria clutched her hands to her hand.  
"Aww that was so sweet." she said, hugging me from behind. god dam she was strong. "you know, you're my best friend. you lil cotton headed ninny muggins!" she gave me a lil kiss on the top of the head. "my favorite little mortal!"   
"Ok, so now we put all our touchy feelings out on the table can we PLEASE go find the other two?" Hrist wassnt one to be compassionate, but anyone could tell she was fighting the urge to hug Delores as well.  
"Alright!" Delores stood up in her most prestigious stance. she held Marie to her side, "lets go find the others or help me god someone is going to die."   
"Hopefully they die anyway," I added. referring to Lezard.  
"Lets not forget why we came here," Rufus said, not taking his eyes off the door.  
"right," I nodded, "we must go help lenneth!"

A/N -  
now.. to the readers.. I KNOW YOUR THERE!! I SEE YOU!! now don't be shy and even if you HATE this story please... post a review.. or ill continue to eat CHEX MIX!!! 


	15. A friend lost & Rebirth of a Goddess

A/N - Christine:

ok I KNOW people are looking at this.. So PLEASE review! I like need some positive reenforcement or my heads gonna explode!

A/N - Delores:

WOOOOOO!!! That's all I gotta say.

Delores POV

We ran with our might as we ran to where we last saw Lenneth. Please let her be alright. But Dante and ..and Cloud. I'm sure with Dante being a half-demon he will make sure Cloud is alright for my sake.  
''How much further ?'' I asked.  
''Dunno.'' Christine replied.'' It's a like a labyrinth. ''  
We soon reached the end of the hallway that lead two ways left and right. Great now which way?!? Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the right. Oh great!! More of those living armors We had to make sure Lezard was unaware that we were free .  
We'll just have to kill them quickly and dispose of the bodies. I raised Marie and stood in defense in the corner. They were getting near and near. Soon when they close enough. I turned and ...  
CLASH!!!!  
I looked at my sword now against another one. I instantly recognize it. It's Dante's sword Rebellion. There was Dante , then right next to him , my heart melted was Cloud.  
''Hey watch it with that thing. You can kill someone with that. '' Dante joked. But I didn't pay attention ,I just looked at Cloud. I put Marie back in place and went at Cloud.   
''It's alright I'm here .'' he whispered ,''Glad you're alright.''  
''And once we're though with Lezard ,ya'll can get married.'' Dante then said.  
''Married?'' the others asked in surprised. Christine the most.  
''Yeah. '' I said ,a bit embarrassed. ''Guess we didn't tell you all. Sorry.''

A/N -

I'll leave you to do whatever Lezard was planning.

A/N - Christine:

see and im sitting here thinking you had this whole "lezard has plans" thing all planned out. ah well.. hehe sorry folks we seriously got no idea where were going with this story but im telling you.. it will be kick ass..

Christines POV. 

Well the news was shocking, yet for some reason I knew I should have seen it coming. now we could commence with finding lenneth, and Tidus! I had ohmost forgot about him. he had to be somewhere, but where?  
"oh wow.." Silmeria commented. "Well now that was special, how about we start looking for the captive?"  
"And Tidus.." I added. Everyones'' face was burdened with a aura of guiltiness for forgetting our friend.  
"Yes," Rufus ohmost seemed saddened that I had mentioned him, "We will look for him too." we quickened our pace through the many hallways of the tower. it seemed so strange. it seemed we went through every inch of the tower, and yet we didn't run into Lezard once.  
"We have been walking for hours!" Dante complained, "could we stop and like, take a breather?" I myself could use a rest about now.  
"I guess it would be alright." Hrist shrugged at the idea, but her fatigued speech said different.  
"Ah.. now that's better." Delores said, half sitting on clouds lap.  
"There must be a secret passageway or something!" cloud muttered. He started to feel the walls behind him. Dante leaned on the opposite wall.   
"Don't be a dufuss, all we have to do is keep walken do---AHHH!" he fell through a passageway as the wall supporting him caved in.  
"Hmm dufuss.. right..." Cloud said to the half-daemon who was now sprawled on the floor. We all gave a little laugh. I helped Dante back up. And as revenge for calling me blonde I pushed him back down.  
"Its only blonde in the summer." I smirked at him as he got back up, on his own this time.  
"Tidus!" Delores shrieked. we all ran inside. this room was in worse condition than the rest of the tower. a black slimy sludge covered the walls and the floor was puddled with sitting water. the only light in the room came from a machine that gave off a soft orange glow. in the center of the room was a crippled body of a boy who had once held a smile to light up a funeral. Now only a look of terror could be seen at the terribly beaten, bloody, lump of flesh. I fell to my knees at his side. I ohmost began to weep. but the time to do that had been taken when menacing laughter filled the room.  
"Hopefully you will put up a more entertaining fight than this pathetic specimen did. oh well, I could always use his body for my experiments."  
"you.. What did you do to him!" I could feel clouds arm restraining me. he only laughed. I drew my sword.  
"Oh? must we resort to violence so soon? oh well. if you insist." with a quick spell he was levitating with the swirling pages of his spell book in front of him. "You will have wished you never meddled with my and my beloved's affairs!" I charged at him, only to be met by a stream of lightning. he chuckled as I flew backwards.  
"Alicia!" Rufus shouted as I slowly stood up and prepared for a second attack. Silmeria stood beside me.  
"Ready when you are." I nodded. then as if I had just read an entire book of 'Double Attacks for Dummies', Silmeria and I broke out into a run twords Lezard. as soon as he was about to strike us with an attack, we spit in different directions and attacked him from both sides. Dante had already started an arial attack, cloud was coming at him with double swords, and Rufus had his arrows firing in every possible point of weakness. Dante reared his blade up to strike Lezard from behind but was only met by a strong hand gripping his throat. Delores however...was changing. her skin glowed an angelic hue, her hair became as long as she was, as she stood her armor changed from meek leather armor, to shining ice armor, with a valkyrie styled blood-red skirt. Her eyes became a shining color of gold. "Lezard Valeth!" her voice much deeper than before. it didn't even sound like her. "You will release him!" obediently he let Dante fall to the floor gasping for air.  
"Ahh beautiful..." he eyed delores with much interest. "Too bad I will have to destroy such a magnificent form." He began chanting as she began charging. he was overtaken by her newly found stregenth as she knocked him off his balance, sending him hurdling to the floor. his concentration was broken as all the pages of his spell book littered the ground, becoming soggy from the many puddles of water. "Ahhg!" she lunged forward to impale him with Marie.  
"Let me be your invitation to Hell!" all I can remember after that was a flash of light. as we were all teleported back to Valhalla.  
"What the hell..?" Cloud said, shielding his eyes from the sudden change of light. Delores lay on the ground, she was back to normal. I let out a sigh of relied.  
'Did she kill Lezard?' I thought to myself. my questioned was answered as a unscathed Lezard floated above us.  
"Next time I will not be so generous." He smirked.  
"You just ran from a fight! you knew you were losing!" Rufus raised his bow at the necromancer turned madman.   
"Now now, I didn't run away. I merely took you to where you were needed." he shrugged and pointed to the water mirror, "Show me Hell!" he commanded. as the mirror swirled and focused on the army of the underworld, picking up arms and marching twords the base of Yggdrasil...

A/N -

ohh so now not only do we have to fight lezard... we have to fight a war!! and I just couldn't help but kill off Tidus.. im sorry delores but I couldn't help it!!


	16. The War Begins

A/N- Delores

Sniff sniff Tidus is dead. LEZARD'S GONNA PAY!!!

Delores POV 

DAMNIT!!! I ALMOST HAD HIM!!!  
I couched down and slammed my fist against the ground. To my surprise it made a hole.  
Lezard killed Tidus ,I was just about to kill him when he teleported us back to Valhalla.  
I just stayed there on the ground with my long brown hair covering my face ,motionless.  
Lezard killed Tidus, made Lenneth mortal and now he has the army of the underworld going to the base of Yddgrasil. It's war.  
''Why are you doing this ?!? ''Hrist's voice boomed though out the room.  
''Why I'm simply making this world into my world. You destroyed my world and so I'm here simply taking this world. And I shall burned Valhalla to ashes along with you gods. It's a pity so many people will die...'' Lezard said with amusement.  
''..It's a pity so many people will die...'' Those words echoed in my mind.  
No. Tidus is dead and there's no way I'm gonna let Lezard take the many lives of the humans !! I grabbed Marie and stood up and now started glowing again.  
''I'm not gonna let you do that !!! '' I yelled at him.  
'' Watch me !!! ''  
I gripped my sword tightly. I had my angry eyes glare at his eyes. This is for Tidus  
I then stood in defense and Lezard instantly bought out his book of spells .  
I jumped up and charged at him . Lezard's hand bought his hand facing me and a small green orb grew on his palm. The green orb then shot at me but I quickly bought my sword in front of me as a shield for me. It shattered against my invincible sword. I muttered a quick chant and my sword then glowed a blueish and black light. I raised my sword up as if I was gonna throw it and threw it in front of me but didn't let go. The blueish and black light escaped the sword and charged after Lezard. It stuck him and yelled in pain. I landed in front of him and tried to strike him with my sword. But he grabbed ahold of the sword and muttered something. Next thing I knew was that he had striked me with a one of his Shocking spells. It flew me away from him ,screaming with pain that was going on in me. It felt like if electric was surging though me. I landed on the ground hard and didn't move. But I can't stop now. I tried to stand up.  
''You're a worthless goddess !! '' he said laughing. He threw another shocking spell and I screamed again. I fell to the floor again . All I heard was evil laughter.  
''Now if you excuse me I must make haste. '' Lezard said as he started heading to the water mirror. ''Feel free to watch what I'm about to do . Stay here and not interfere , you'll stay alive longer .''  
He stopped as he got near the water mirror and gave one last evil smile and turned.  
I got up, holding Marie tightly. I ran as much as I can up to him.  
''No. He's not going to do that !!!! ''  
Seconds I bumped into him hard and the two of us went into the water mirror ,leaving the rest of the people I cared for so much behind. 

A/N- Christine

oh wow you said the word "sword" and "me" a lot lol. Im also going to add another pair. it just seems to me that these two should be together in some weird way. try to guess who?

I stood there in the silence that followed Delores' fierceome attack. 'Why didnt you do anything!' I cursed at myself. to tell you the truth i was scared. I fell to my knees. silent sobs came slowly as tears fell down my face. Rufus knelt beside me, trying to assure me everything was all right. Cloud was at the entrance to the mirror. He kicked it repeatedly trying to somehow get through. it was solid. Dante and Freya examined the celestial mirror as Clouds legs seemed to collapse beneath him.  
"Delores.." he said quietly to himself. as if he could bring her back by calling her name. We all stood there. in shock...awe...and grief. What were we to do? Well some questions did need answers. Like how did Lezard get a army of hell to attack Asgard? And where is he now? I sobbed into my hands trying to think this through. But i couldn't shake the feeling that we weren't goign to make it out alive.

(lol now here what happens when i drink to much mountain dew)  
Arngrims POV...  
She stood there, staring at me. I wasn't sure why but her cold eyes sent warm chills down my spine. I stood there like a puppy about to be beaten as she approached. My ex-boss could be as heartless than a drake, and then could be as compassionate as a mother to her children. a side of her we only saw through her human form Leone. All the other einherijar were afraid of her, but i wasn't. Sure she bested me in battle but I could stare her down.  
"Im scared." she said. I stammered back a little. the dark Valkyrie? Scared? "It seems that this our last hour, hope seems so bleak and out of reach." what happened next I couldn't explain but she leaned in close. Eating away the distance between us, and locked our lips together. "I love you.." she said quietly, just before we heard the pounding of undead feet on the marble floor of the palace..

wow now wasn't that weird... remember kids.. don't smoke crack! 


	17. Darkened Skys

A/N- Delores

Okay time to finish this dude off!!

Delores POV

I had no idea on where we were going. I just bumped into Lezard ,forcing us both into the water mirror,and there we left. Within seconds , I felt gravity with me again as I crashed onto the cold dirt. Then I heard Lezard crash onto the ground as well. Seeing I was still danger, I grabbed Marie, got up and stood in defense in front of Lezard. I then saw our surroundings. This wasn't the place Lezard had intended to go. This place we were at was dead,cold,lifeless...  
''Where the hell are we?!?'' I demanded .  
''This...was the world I had created before THEM...'' Lezard hissed at the name,'' Came and destroyed this place. It's been lifeless ever since  
''How did we get here?!?'' I then asked again.  
''I had intended to go to Asgard but then you bumped into me and I'm guessing we triggered something that cause us to come here...but no worries..''  
He reached down into his pocket. I eyes him with curiosity. Soon, his hand came back out and saw him holding on what seemed a small piece of glass. I instantly knew what it was and I remembered Rufus had a piece similar to that. A Water Mirror!!!  
''Hmph something I got while I was sneaking in Valhalla one time. '' Lezard said as he gave a evil smile.  
''I'll just simply go back. I had the undead army going to Valhalla and I sure I don't want to miss this. But only it'll be me leaving..''  
I shot a death glare at him.  
''I'll give you two choices...'' Lezard began as he flashed the water mirror back and forth,''I'll leave you here alive and there you'll die slowly. Or two, I just kill you anyway.''  
''Hmmm I don't like those...'' I began,''How about a fight to the death?''  
''That wasn't a option.'' Lezard snapped.  
''Aww someone's worried I'll beat their ass easy?''  
I guess I must've triggered a nerve cause next thing Lezard was then in the air with his book of spells in front of him.  
''Fine!! Have it your way !!! '' He yelled as he shot purple arrows at me. I dodge out of the way. I gave off a satisfied look.

I ran up to him and tried to strike a hit with him. He just brought up a shield. With his other hand ,he motioned his hand toward me and I felt sudden force. I flew back to the ground ,but I quickly I gained balance by putting Marie into the ground and stopping me from falling. I muttered a quick chant and my ice like arrows shot up in front of me .  
I motioned the arrows to him. Lezard already put up another shield but somehow the arrows managed to get past the shield and stabbed him. He yelled in agony.   
I felt another cold sensation go though out my body. I glowed again and quickly transformed into the goddess I was in my past life. My brown hair grew longer than it usually was. My outfit turned to the ice armor I once had and now had the Valkyrie styled blood-red skirt. Marie was in my hand glowing blue. But this time it was so bright it can blind somebody. This was my chance to defeat him. I ran with all my strength and jumped up to the hurt Lezard. He didn't realize my attack and I quickly stuck him with Marie. He yelled again. But out of it, he barely muttered a spell and I once again felt the shock though me. I tried my best to ignore it and forced Marie into him more. He muttered more spells to force me away but I stayed where I was taking as much pain in.  
''...SHOCK!!!'' He yelled. But this shock hurt the most. I flew backwards and fell into the ground. I tried quickly to regain my strength. I gripped Marie tightly in my hands. This is not over... I stayed on the ground still in pain. I heard Lezard walking toward me slowly. I saw in his hand he held a electric like sword.  
''Time...for you...to die.'' Lezard barely said. His other hand gripped his wounded stomach tightly. Blood was ozzing from his wound. He raised his sword high and up screaming.  
SKINT!!!!!!  
We both paused as we oberserved what just happened. I looked down as well as Lezard. There was Marie right in Lezard deeply. He looked at me surprised. I took Marie out stained with his blood.  
'' I think you have the other way around.'' I said to him.  
With wide eyes, he fell to the ground. Then there he slowly started fading glowing a pinkish,purple light. He raised his arm up.  
''Lenneth .'' Lezard closed his eyes and there was gone.  
Lezard was defeated.  
I got back up holding my arm tightly. I saw that my outfit was torn and shredded. Great. I went where he was a second ago and picked up the water mirror. I put it on the ground and a sudden light appeared. I then saw Valhalla and to my horror saw the undead army attacking.  
''No Christine.'' I whispered quietly. I didn't want to lose my best friend or the others.

A/N- Christine

ok Im FINALLY getting off my lazy butt and posting.

Christines POV.

We tried our best to fight them off. The situation looked very grim. We were sure Lezard had murdered Delores. This thought was putting Cloud into an enraged fit. He slashed out at any creature that came close enough for him to slice in two. Normally these creatures would be no big deal with Arngrim, but as the fiends swarmed around the hefty warrior found himself overcome by the feeling of coming failure and death. Hrist fought valiantly. She effortlessly lifted her halabard over her head and swung at her enemies with such fearocity. Silmeria was fighting near Rufus and I. She took higher ground and fired a shower of poison tipped arrows. I spun around and sliced through a daemon that was trying to get me from behind. Freya floated in and with a large look of worry as she sent bolts of light hurdling towards the undead. she hovered for a moment, then came to the ground. She started running towards us. if Freya was walking it was a bad sign that we were loosing.  
"My Lord!" she panted. clearly out of breath, "we have lost the east wall.." Her speech seemed to trail off. We were definitely in for it. Rufus swung Gungnir striking down a handful of daemons.   
"Alicia, I have something to ask you." he paused to fight off an enraged harpy. He turned in a seemingly natural motion till he was on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He got back up to slice the head off of a fiend and then turned his attention back to me. I pulled my sword from the gut of an enemy.  
"Rufus," I took an arm off a daemon. He looked at me as if we only had moments left to live. from the way things were going it definitely seemed that way. I cut off an arm of another one. "Yes!" i just about dropped my sword as he trapped me in a dip kiss. I felt as if time stopped, just for us. we parted just in time to miss an attack from a repulsively large troll.  
"Well since its in the air.." Arngrim smirked and landed his gaze on Hrist. She gave him a warning glance.  
"You'll have that kiss when.." She fought off a dopleganger, "we win this battle!"  
"Then I definitely with we don't die." He said almost sarcastically as he swung his sword at his foes, causing them to stumble and fall at his show of stregenth.  
"Ohhh la-la!" Silmerias' voice carried down to the couple on the battle field, "Keep it clean you too!" she winked causing Hrist to send her younger sister a very angry glance. Freya, a bit fed up with the entire show, stood between the two.  
"Could we PLEASE focus on the task at hand?!" She let out a shriek as she was struck from behind. She quickly got back up and swung her sword at the fiend. "Back to Hell with you!" she cursed at the advancing enemies.  
"We must take higher ground!" Silmeria yelled above the sound oh clanging armor and the shrieks and moans of our enemies. We had to abandon the throne room and retreat to the out door stairway. We continued to fight off the evil beings.  
"Oh my god.." those were the only words I could summon. sky darkened and it all became quiet. the sounds of battle, the moans of the undead, and the groans from the daemons were silenced. Rufus held me so closely i could barely breathe. We all dropped our weapons and all our attention was drawn... to the swirling cloud in the sky. 

how was that!?!?!?!? WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 


	18. The End

A/N DElores

Delores POV

Once again ,I felt the anti-gravity force with me as I was transported back to Valhalla. Seriously,I was getting tired of this. But I shook the idea out of my head as I focused on seeing my loved ones alive and well. I just prayed that they were all right. I just closed my eyes and next thing I knew, I fell to the ground hard.Ow I put my hand on my forehead as I took in pain from the downfall and closed my eyes.  
''De..Delores? '' I heard a male voice trembled from shock. My eyes shot open at that voice. Oh how I loved to hear that voice. I'll do anything to hear it. I got up and looked where the voice came from and met with those mako blue eyes. In tears, I ran up to Cloud's open arms. He held on to me tightly as I cried. He laid his head on top of my head and tried to calm me down.  
''..You're alive...'' Cloud said barely. I looked at him.   
''I'm alive. But Lezard tried to kill me...but instead I killed him.'' I said outloud for the others could hear.  
''He is dead?'' Hrist asked . I nodded. Everyone cheered but me and Cloud.  
I laid my head against his warm chest as Cloud played with my long brown hair.  
''It's over. '' I whispered to him. I then felt him pick up my chin and forced me to look at him. I didn't hesitate.  
''Not quite over..'' Cloud began as he wiped away my tears.  
''And what is that?''  
''Us getting married...'' I beamed at him. I cried more tears.  
''Why are crying now?'' Cloud then asked. He looked cute when he was curious.  
''That I'm gonna marry the love of my life..'' I answered. Cloud smiled and leaned in to kiss me. But for the first time ever,I stopped, suddenly thinking of Christine.   
''Christine?!?'' I asked outloud,''Where is she?!?''  
''I'm right here.'' I heard her reply. I turned and saw her with Rufus at her side. I ran up to her and gave her the most tightest hug I ever gave. I was betting she couldn't breath so I let go a bit.  
''You're alive.'' she said .  
''...and kicking.'' I then said. I gave her another hug.  
''C'mon. You're being the maid of honor...'' I sais to her.  
''Well actually...'' Christine began,'' Rufus...'' 

A/N

Yeah I did my best to make it at least long.

A/N: Christine

omg i had to redo this... fucking myspace IM screwed me over... gets real pissed off and storms off

The air around us swirled as the wind became stronger and stronger and almost knocked us all over. The monsters that threatened us moments before seemed to self combust into ash, only to be swept away and form a giant funnel in the center of the room. The sky still dark began to storm. Lightening flashing, and thunder booming. 'Gaia is angry..' I thought unconsciously to myself. A shadowy figure could be seen rising from the funnel. No one spoke, only one voice could be heard.

"You actually believe you mortals can defeat me?" snickered the unfortunately very familiar necromancer, "oh the folly.." just as he was about to cast a spell Dante jumped into the air shooting off multiple rounds off of ebony and ivory.

"Shut your mouth prick!" He got a money shot.

"ARRG!" Lezard fell to the ground in pain, his hand covered one bloody eye. He tried to see Dante through the veil of blood. "You insolent little.." Rufus took in the opening and knocked Lezard off his feet. I ran in and grabbed his spell book. He rose "I have no need for such accessories.." he cast explosion on the book, the force sent me flying backwards several feet. Rufus ran to me. Cloud tried to find an opening only to be met with a large thunderbolt. He eyed Delores. "You!" he was stepping closer as a figure could be seen behind him. in an instant a large sword was thrust into the necromancer. He stammered forward, then turned to his attacker before falling to the ground. "L-Lenneth..." She fell to her knees and sobbed. She stood and picked up the sword, thrusting it repeatedly into the corpse. Her sobs became more violent as she kicked the lifeless body. Lezard lay there sprawled on the floor like a doll that fell off a shelf. The sky cleared and bright celestial light beamed into the room. I felt so relieved I embraced Rufus.

"Is it really over..?" I whispered into his long ear. He nodded.

"I think so."

Delores embraced Cloud. She was no longer that girl who was afraid to talk to those guys in the room next to ours, she was stronger now, a goddess. Arngrim approached Hrist who was watching Silmeria and Lenneth express sisterly love.

"Can I have that kiss now?" he encircled his arm around her waist.

"I don't know.. do you think your man enough?" she teased. He swooped her up effortlessly.

"Yeah, do you think YOU are man enough?" she was about to shoot a insult at him but he closed the distance between them. Dante surveying the room, caught Freyas attention. He smiled mischievously.

"Not in your life Mortal." She warned him. He stepped closer to her.

"Well I DID shoot him in the eye leaving him vulnerable. I atleast deserve a little reward. Don't cha' think?" He grasped her behind and smiled. She kneed him where it really hurts and spat in disgust. "Id sooner make out with Lezards lifeless corpse!"

"Id give you 20 to do that." he joked. She walked back to his side, helped him up, then sent one ferocious leg at his head knocking him down again. I laughed to myself. I ran to Cloud and Delores, ruining their moment. I grabbed Delores' hand and began jumping up and down. "WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE BEAT HIM!" I couldn't control my excitement. "We Win We Win!!" Silmeria laughed and embraced me.

"Calm down!" She said softly.

The next few moments went by so fast. The next thing I know Im looking down an Isle in a cathedral. It was beautiful. The marble walls were carved with scenes of gods and goddesses in moments of glory, loss, new life, and death. Stained glass windows sent rays of colored light through the sweet rose smelling air. I was wearing a Black dress. Its sleeves were netting with white ribbon laced in the holes. The dress was embroided with my birth stone, the diamond. I was wearing crystal slippers. 'Hehe I feel like Cinderella' I joked to myself. As I walked down the isle I saw the many smiling faces of my friends. Then the face that seemed to radiate a celestial light, Rufus. The next thing I know "I Do" passes my lips, a black rose is placed in my hand, and a ring is slipped on my finger. It was crafted with a simple white gold band with a diamond in the center, shinier silver decorated the band in a ribbon style. Freya floated to our side and placed a crown upon my head. I could tell she really didn't want to give it to me. The room was filled with the sound of clapping and whistles. After it died down, everyone went straight to the after party. I watched Delores and Cloud walk down to one of the many courtyards. 'So many tasty foods!' I mused to myself as I gazed at the great assortment. It reminded me of the catering on the ship. 'The ship...' I remembered the ship, the crash, and being stranded on that island. All the events leading me to this point in time. I left the room and started walking through the gardens, I picked up a white rose and continued my way to the Hall of Fallen Heroes. I went straight to the newly dug grave. "Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes," I read aloud. I placed the rose on the headstone as I remembered the spunky blonde and his intolerable boasting. The way he used to make me laugh and how his eyes grabbed my gaze and never let go. "Lost but never forgotten.." I felt arms encircle my shoulders. A green lock fell in front of my face. This was my life, my story, and it was going to be a good one.

A/N-

I thought I should end it FFX style in tribute to Tidus.. and its over... be sure to read the sequel Delores made, and the prequal we are going to write.. sometime... yeah... CYA!! COMMENT OR DIE!


End file.
